moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Varasic
The Varasic Movement Under the title of "the Rising Star", Reij Varasic headed and funded a small organization of skilled individuals some time after the Sin'dorei found Silvermoon City cleaved apart by Arthas. Under the guise of being a tight-knit family, each contributor was pushed toward the completion of tasks that were ultimately purposed to give glory to the Varasic name, ranging from the collection of artifacts to people and information for the highest bidder. Clients who sought others to do their dirty business often allocated 'ears' through-out many territories contested or otherwise commanded by the Horde. Taking advantage of this, Noshami Varasic, son of founder, poet, writer and arcanist, Reij, would spread rumors of a group that always satisfied their customer, no matter the cost. This lead clients through a labyrinth of paperwork, eventually leading them to the prestigious false noble. A short exchange was followed to where Kadrah, daughter to Reij and elder sister to Noshami, would know to meet them. In her place, a unit of two out of the twelve available members of the Rising Star met the client, and exchanged information. The client would then pay half for the work, and the other half upon completion of the task. When one failed to pay, they conveniently vanished from the face of Azeroth. The Falling Star Collecting the funds took no longer than a few months, where the team set off to Northrend--An icy, mountainous continent riddled with deadly creatures and fables of the darkest nature--And embarked on their final task after assurance that they would receive the highest commendations they sought. Upon arrival, the six teams, including the offspring of the Rising Star's front-man, split up in search of six different artifacts. No less than twelve arrived at a rendezvous point, with all living heads accounted for... And the token death knight of the bunch. The artifacts in question all acted as a 'battery' of sorts, holding copious volumes of the different energies binding Azeroth and its denizens, ranging from the Shadow, the Light, the Arcane, etc. Regardless of dwindling morale, almost no provisions, and cumbersome fatigue, the ritual these six artifacts were sought after could not be waited for. The impatient magister received his just desserts, as all thirteen of the Rising Star found themselves in the face, and in the threat of the claws of a wretched beast. An inadvertently summoned monster bound by ethereal chains lashed out at the would-be victims, who were all but defeated by the task beforehand. Eventually, Noshami had his partner, Cahal, who was a spirit beast to the hunter and was found in the same lands they fought within this conundrum, knock several of the artifacts from their vital positions in the ritual. This dispelled the creature, leaving it vulnerable to the combined efforts of the remainder of the group. With their numbers nearly halved at this point, they've chosen to disband, leaving behind any chance at a legacy that would have been held upon a pedestal greater than some of the most influential heroes Azeroth had seen. Black Sheep Upon returning and parting ways, Noshami was quickly disowned by Kadrah and their father for disrupting the ritual, although it would have been at the expense of several more lives, if not all of them. Finding himself the "black sheep" of the name, he renounced any ties with his father, and went off on his own to do what he'd spent too much time doing to stop. The highest bidder earned his favor and service. After his disowning, the remaining Varasic lived comfortable lives for some time. Forgetting what was lost, they quickly became involved with politics. Chronic restlessness made for Kadrah's wild nature, making her unfit for paperwork and discussion. She opted to act as her father's bodyguard, carried by her former glories as a championship duelist and arms-woman. Having faith in his daughter, Reij accepted this with open arms, and put her to work as often as he could. The Iron Tide Long after the discovery of Pandaria, and longer still after the great Cataclysm, magisters had begun to detect an anomaly in the otherworldly gates of the Outland. Under the command structure of a ragtag band of influential allies, the Varasic family had been forced to re-unite, and were guided by Reij to investigate the shift in stability. What they had found was nothing short of surprising, as they found themselves staring down a swarm of brown-skinned Orcs. Valiantly, efforts had been poured into holding them off as best they could for reinforcements that would be called Azeroth's defenders. Coming out of this situation alive, Noshami and Kadrah were instructed by their father to watch the other's back. This was Reij's dying request. Following the Iron Tide, a counter-offensive was made, composed of a powerful group representing Azeroth's strength. Among them, Noshami and Kadrah Varasic had crossed the 'red gate', and into unknown lands. What transpires beyond the gate is anyone's guess. The Rebel Star (WiP) Category:Mercenary Organizations Category:Espionage Organizations